


Imprisoned

by TerryFoolery



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryFoolery/pseuds/TerryFoolery
Summary: In which Wonshik tries to interrogate Taekwoon





	Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> I's watching a Japanese movie, "The Third Murder," and this came up.

It took them two years to finally catch 'Leo,' murderer of three unfortunate night-clubbers who "got drunk in front of his house and were brutally loud." The police had yet found any evidence against the man's guilt, and indeed his professional escape attempts and the half-joking claims that the incidents were self-defense only secured his death penalty. No visit had been paid to the man since his transfer to local prison two days ago.

 

"He's probably just a psychopath," said the officer on the phone after asking for his help with the interrogation, "but more explanation to the victims' families would indeed be more appreciated, if there is any."

 

That's all what had been said to him. Wonshik sighed as he stood in front of the local prison, a picture of whom he was to be talking with in a few minutes in his hand. A man with the bleached hair, white as snow, skin as pale as a corpse, and eyes murderous and intimidating as a panther. He wasn't very sure if this was a good idea.

 

\--

 

The detective looked at the man in the eyes; he didn't look any different from his picture. Wonshik bowed a slight 'hello' and was returned with the same gesture. The man, slightly older than him according to his profile, adjusted himself on the plastic chair and put his hands together in front of him, observing. He did the same, and thought of what he had been reading about the man the day before.

 

The room then echoed with Wonshik's questions: where were you during the incidents, did you know the three clubbers, what were they yelling, why did you attack them, were you actually waiting for the victims and murder them--at which Leo only pointed to the file on his right, as if saying that it was all written there, and made the gesture that told Wonshik what he was doing were essentially useless; Leo was not going to confess or change what he had said. Wonshik sighed and took off his glasses, for he ran out of the things he could ask the man about the case.

 

A few minutes had passed, and, to Wonshik's surprise, the murderer was the one to open the next conversation.

 

"How have you been?" 

 

There was a moment of hesitation before Wonshik leaned closer to the glass that separated them, intended to respond though Taekwoon interrupted.

 

"How are you with Jaehwan? Is he happy?" 

 

Wonshik raised his brow. "Why do you ask?"

 

"You've changed," said Taekwoon, "I've been missing you, you know, though you've changed."

 

"We shouldn't divert from your case here, Leo."

 

"You haven't called my name once," there was disappointment in the soft voice. "You used to."

 

"Please don't change the subject."

 

"Why? The subject--those questions--have been answered and I'm done telling my stories."

 

"You haven't told me the truth."

 

Taekwoon sighed before leaning closer to the glass, Wonshik quietly observed the mole under his eye. "'The truth' is never there; it's only stories. YOU should know that well, of all the people."

 

"Are we discussing this right now?"

 

"Is this not the very place to discuss misbehave and mistreat of someone's life?" 

 

"YOUR misbehave and mistreat of people's lives, Leo."

 

"Theirs? Or of YOUR life, Wonshik, as you'd claim it to be the case," Taekwoon said, ironic, but amused. "Should we not discuss your bad things as well?"

 

"You're not in the position to play words with me, Leo, and I'm not quite a patient one."

 

"Oh I know you're not." Taekwoon said, now playing with his white hair. "You haven't been patient with us--I was patient with us--yet you couldn't even resist paying me a visit when you heard I was transferred here. What's with the impulse? Did Jaehwan leave you? Is that why you agreed coming here?"

 

Wonshik felt his temper heating up.

 

"...Or," Taekwoon narrowed his eyes, standing up before slowly lowering himself to meet Wonshik’s gaze. His loose prisoner uniform dropped down a little, revealing his neck, collarbones, chests...his fingers lifted from the table, slowly brushing his own pale skin, "...have you been missing this?"

 

"Enough!" Wonshik stood up, slamming the table with his hands. He knew it wasn't a good idea accepting the offer.

 

"Poor boy," said Taekwoon, "you couldn't even admit you still crave it!"

 

"Sir, we're done!" Wonshik shouted at the door, trying his best to hide his anger. Soon a guard appeared and motioned him to follow his escort out of the prison. Wonshik saw another entering the room on Taekwoon's side, too, approaching the prisoner with a pair of handcuffs. 

 

...Then Wonshik saw their hands brushing against one another when the officer was putting the tool around Taekwoon's wrists. His eyes, hungry, though hidden under his cap, were staring at the murderer's revealing shoulders, down his collarbones, down his torso and lower...And Wonshik almost exploded when he saw no resistance--and a rather inviting gaze--from Leo, when the officer's eyes met with his. 

 

He clenched his fists.

 

"Jung...!"

 

But Leo was gone. And the officer called to Wonshik, one more time, to follow him through the hallway that led to the exit. He did, though his mind followed Leo back to his cell, where God-knows-what happened between him and the officer.

 

He had never been so mad.


End file.
